kuniokunfandomcom-20200222-history
Mami
Mami (真美, まみ Mami), full name Shimada Mami (島田真美, しまだ まみ Shimada Mami) is a 2nd Year High School Student of Hanazono High School in the Kunio-kun franchise. She is Riki's girlfriend in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari, who is kidnapped by the Double Dragon Brothers. A kind and innocent individual who saw through Riki's rough side, which allowed her to find a kinder personality within him. The two began dating for this reason. Mami is one of the few characters in the Downtown Nekketsu series who is addressed and referred to by her given name in most of the games. Appearances Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari Mami is the damsel in distress of the game, kidnapped by the Dragon Twins. In River City Ransom, the western localization of the game, she is renamed Cyndi. Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai Mami is the Hanazono High School cheerleader. In this game she is addresed by her surname, Shimada. Downtown Special: Kunio-kun no Jidaigeki da yo Zen'in Shūgō! In some of the game shops, Mami appears as the shopkeeper playing the role of Omitsu. Bikkuri Nekketsu Shin Kiroku! Harukanaru Kin Medal Mami resumes her role as the Hanazono High School cheerleader. Mami also appears in the game's western localization, Crash 'n the Boys: Street Challenge, as the manager of Washington High School. Her name (or if she was renamed) is not shown. Kunio-kun no Dodgeball da yo Zen'in Shūgō!! Mami appears in the item shop. Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun Mami appears as the manager of the Hanazono High School team. The role of cheerleader was given to Nishino Tamae. Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX Mami (and Cyndi) appear in the remakes, Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari EX and River City Ransom EX, respectively. River City: Knights of Justice Mami appears as Princess Mami, the princess of a kingdom who is kidnapped. River City Super Sports Challenge ~All Stars Special~ A remake of Downtown Nekketsu Kōshinkyoku: Soreyuke Daiundōkai, Mami is again the cheerleader for the Hanazono High School team. Because the game has a separate character named Mami in the Yurigaoka Girls High School team, Mami is addressed as Shimada like in the original name. However, the Magical Story version of Mami is named Mami regardless. Downloadable content released for the game allowed players to use the Cheering Girls (Cheerleader in the localized version of the game) team, which is led by Hasebe, includes Kōzuki (Reihou's Director of the Broadcasting Division) and the cheer leaders of the default teams (Momozono, Aihara and Kirishima) Mami is included in the team as well. The team is unique in that they have three special techniques instead of two. Mami uses Saotome's Dash Aura Punch, Riki's Tornado Punch, and Maeda's Burst Kick. This DLC marks Mami's first playable appearance in a Kunio-kun game. Princess Mami acts as the cheerleader for the Nekketsu Magical Story team, which has characters from River City: Knights of Justice. Downtown Nekketsu Jidaigeki River City: Rival Showdown A remake of Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari, Mami is kidnapped and must be rescued again. The game reveals that Mami attended middle school with Kunio and Hasebe. River City Melee: Battle Royal Special Mami returns as the cheerleader of the Hanazono High School Team, a member of the cheerleader team and as the cheerleader of the Magical Story team. River City Ransom: Underground In River City Ransom: Underground, Ryan and Cyndi broke up after the events of River City Ransom but have remained friends. River City Girls Mami appears as a secret final boss, along with Hasebe, if the player beats the game and destroyed all Sabu Statues. Unlike in Downtown Nekketsu Monogatari (River City Ransom), in River City Girls she and Hasebe are re-imagined as snobby, diva-esque 'popular girls', and there are minor hints that the two have a long-running unfriendly rivalry with Kyoko and Misako. River City Melee Mach!! Localized version * Renamed Cyndi in all River City Ransom games. In the recent River City games, she retains her original name, Mami. Trivia *After the special fight in River City Girls, Mami and Hasebe bitterly mention the fact that Kyoko and Misako only dated Kunio and Riki once in an "obscure 16-bit game that wasn't even released in the States", which is a meta reference to none other than Shin Nekketsu Kōha: Kunio-tachi no Banka. Gallery File:Jidaigeki_nes_inn.png|Mami playing the role of Omitsu in Downtown Special. File:Kuniodb_mami.png|Mami in Kunio-kun no Dodgeball da yo Zen'in Shūgō!! File:Dnbm_mami.png|Mami in Downtown Nekketsu Baseball Monogatari: Yakyū de Shōbu da! Kunio-kun. File:Rckj_mami.png|Princess Mami in River City: Knights of Justice. File:Rckj_mami_char.png|Princess Mami in River City: Knights of Justice. File:Rckj_mami_icon.png|Princess Mami in River City: Knights of Justice. File:Dnj_mami.png|Mami as Omitsu in Downtown Nekketsu Jidaigeki. File:Rcrs_mami.png|Mami in River City Rival Showdown. References Category:Characters Category:Downtown Nekketsu Category:NPC Category:River City Category:Hanazono High School Category:Female Characters Category:River City Girls